Vacuum cleaners are widely used for picking up dirt and debris. A vacuum cleaner therefore includes a motor and impeller that together generate a vacuum airflow. A filter of some manner removes the dirt and debris from the airflow. The cleaned airflow is subsequently exhausted from the vacuum cleaner.
A common problem in vacuum cleaners is blockage of the vacuum airflow by the dirt and debris entrained in the vacuum airflow. This can occur through blockage at the air inlet or nozzle. The blockage can also occur at a filter. Such a blockage reduces the effectiveness of the vacuum cleaner.
In a clean air type vacuum cleaner, the vacuum cleaner motor and impeller are positioned after the filter or filter bag system, wherein the vacuum airflow is drawn through the filter bag and cleaned before passing through the impeller. In contrast, a dirty air type vacuum cleaner locates the impeller in the vacuum airflow and therefore in the dirt and debris. The dirty vacuum airflow, after passing the impeller, passes through a filter or filter bag system. A prior art dirty airflow sensor system is typically located before a filter bag. Therefore, in a prior art dirty air vacuum system, it is difficult to monitor exhaust air due to the debris and air mix. Typical prior art sensors are easily clogged by the dirt in the dirty air stream.
In the prior art, the vacuum airflow of a vacuum cleaner has been typically monitored by a mechanical switch or device or by a pressure sensor. In the prior art, only the vacuum cleaner air outlet/exhaust has been typically monitored for blockage.